


How About Now?

by celli



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ladydey, the Castle Animal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Now?

“Are you in heat yet?”

“No.”

“How about now?”

“No.”

“How about now?”

Beckett shoved Castle away with a paw and went back to sleep.

Castle looked up at his mother. She just shook her head at him. “Manners, kitten.”

“I’m not a kitten! I _have_ a kitten!”

“Yeah, she acts older than you,” Beckett said, eyes still closed tight.

There was a cry from across the barn; Castle and Beckett both jumped up and ran towards it.

Ryan was pacing around his favorite sleeping spot. “My prey is _gone_!”

“You don’t have prey, you have a stupid rope.” Esposito batted at Ryan’s ear.

“It’s my _prey_ ,” Ryan said. “And it’s gone. Someone stole it!”

“Maybe you dropped it in the water, and the humans took it,” Castle said. Beckett growled at him. “What?”

Ryan started crying, in high sharp meows that made all of them wince.

“Stop it,” Esposito said. “Calm down, Ryan!” He knocked him down and sat on him until Ryan stopped. “Are you okay now?”

Ryan purred a little, but as soon as Esposito got up he looked over at Castle and Beckett. “Somebody took it, I know. Please find out who!”

“You won’t leave me alone unless I do, will you?” Beckett asked.

Ryan shook his head.

“Fine.” Beckett leaned down to sniff the crime scene. “When did you see it last?”


End file.
